


Scarf Trouble

by Saraste



Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Scarves, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Draco needs Harry's help putting on his scarf.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Seasons Desserts 2019 edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Scarf Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Here, let me help you with the scarf.”

Draco pretends to fumble with the scarf in his hands as he’s winding it around his beck. He’s watching Harry under his eye, he’s already ready for the outside air. Honeydukes awaits. Draco doesn’t think about how different this is from last year, the future and present matter now. The scarf is a distraction, and a tease.

Finally, as Draco knew that he would, Harry notices his “trouble” and breathes out a long exhale. ‘Here, let me help you with it.’ He steps close and loops the other end through and arranges it so there’s a loopy knot in front, just the way he kniws that Draco likes. Then he sneaks in the kiss Draco was hoping to get. ‘There,’ he says, practically into Draco’s mouth, ‘all done.’

Draco closes the distance with another kiss, running his fingers into Harry’s hair to muss it even more than it’s already mussed. ‘You should put on a cap, it’s freezing outside,’ he opines, after.

Harry merely stands there, staring at his lips, and Draco knows that if he lets him, they’ll never leave the castle. He gives Harry a quick peck, but then pushes him away, sighing. ‘Come on, you promised you’d take me into Houneydukes.’

And there’s that pout. ‘Fine!’

Draco pats the scarf around Harry’s neck affectionately, eyes scanning for his bag and knitted mittens. ‘Cap, Harry.’

‘Yes, Draco.’

They do make it out into the corridors and onto the courtyard and Harry still hasn’t noticed. They’re walking hand in hand and everyone knows, but this is just, Draco hadn’t been able to help himself. He’s allowed his amusement after…. after. There’s never enough laughter in the world.

As arranged, Weasley and Granger are waiting for them at the gates so they can walk up to Hogsmeade together.

And it’s Granger who spots it first, but she doesn’t say anything, just rolls her eyes. Weasley stares. And then some more. And he can’t keep quiet, as Draco knew he wouldn’t be able to.

‘Harry, why’re you wearing a Slytherin scarf?’

Harry looks at Weasley like he’s lost his marbled. ‘I’m not.’

Weasley snickers and Draco cackles inside as Granger looks on exasperatedly.

‘Look down,’ Weasley says.

‘What the… Draco!’

Draco lets his lips crack into a wide smile. ‘You put that on all by yourself… sorry.’

Harry looks him up and down properly for the first time since they’d started getting ready. ‘You’re wearing my scarf!’

‘Well, only proper, isn’t it? Seeing as you have mine.’

‘You…’ 

‘Lets just  _ go!’  _ Granger says stomping her feet. ‘I’m freezing!’

Draco can’t forgo a chance for snarking. ‘You’re a witch, cast a warming charm.’

Granger stares at him for a moment, and then she laughs. ‘Honestly. Boys!’ She turns on her heels and grabs Weasley with him. He follows, like he seems to always do, the moth to her flame.

Draco insinuates his figners between Harry’s again. ‘You want to change?’

‘Nah. It’s fine. Let’s go.’

They go.


End file.
